


Spilled Out

by glenien



Series: Spilled [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Ethics, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Teenage Drama
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-14
Updated: 2006-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindor yatakhanesi öpüşmek için uygun bir yer değildir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Out

Gryffindor Kulesi..

Normal şartlarda, merdivenin bu tarafında bulunan yedi ayrı yatakhaneden bin bir çeşit gürültü sızarken, bugün, altıncı sınıf kızlar yatakhanesi alışılmadık bir şekilde sessizdi..

Bir Sınıf Başkanı olarak herkesi susturmakta güçlük çeken Hermione Granger ise, şu anda, tepede topladığı gür, kumral saçlarıyla, rahatça yastığına yaslanarak, huzurla kitabını okuyabiliyordu.

Hermione'nin derste, kütüphanede veya yemekte olmak yerine, ince askılı, açık mavi bir atlet ve gri şortuyla yatağında bağdaş kuruyor olmasının sebebi ise çok basitti: Hogwarts bu sene eğitime açılmamıştı, fakat hala daha ihtiyacı olanlara sığınaklık yapma görevini sürdürüyordu.

O ve arkadaşları, Harry'nin sürdürdüğü zorlu görevinde onu yalnız bırakmamışlar, sonunda durakları onları eski okullarına getirmişti. Yarın önemli bir gündü ve kimse son iki gündür doğru dürüst uyumamıştı, işte bu yüzden dışarıdaki pırıl pırıl, masmavi gökyüzüne ve parlak güneşe rağmen, Hermione uykuya dalmaya çalışıyordu, yatakhanenin kapısı gıcırtıyla aralandığı zaman ise hala daha pek başarılı olamamıştı.

Gene de, yorgunluğuna rağmen, Hermione Granger'ın içeri fırtına gibi dalan, minyon, çilli kızıl saç öbeğine iki kez bakması gerekmemişti.

"Ginny!" diye gülerek _Bilinmeyeni Aralamak_ 'ı yatağının üzerine indirdi Hermione, bir yandan da pikesinin altına saklanmış olan, üzerinde "U-No-Poo" yazan bol gri bir tişört ve pembe, sportif bir külottan başka bir şey olmayan minik tepeyi çıkarmaya uğraşıyordu.  

"Biliyorum, biliyorum!" diye inledi koyu kırmızı pikenin altındaki ses, "burada olmamalıyım, kendi yatakhanemde uyuyor olmalıyım, ama nasıl uyuyabilirim?!"

Kumral saçlı, ondan yaşça büyük genç kız güldü. "Cidden, Ginny, ben de Harry'nin seninle buluşmayı kabul etmesine çok sevindim, ama hepimizin uyumaya ihtiyacı var.."

Daha yüksek sesli bir inleme koptu. "Hala kabul ettiğine inanamıyorum! Benimle çıkmak istemiyor o! Kesinlikle onunla buluşamam, gene benden ayrılmaya kalkar!"

Hermione gülmesini tutmaya çalıştı. "Harry sana deli gibi aşık, Ginny, biliyorsun.."

"Korkunç gözüküyorum! Hep bu düello çalışmaları yüzünden, açık havada her yerimde çil çıktı! Kendimden nefret ediyorum!"

"Saçmalıyorsun..!"

"Domates gibi yandım! Üstelik hava da sıcak, cübbe de giyemeyeceğim, ne göğsüm var ne bir şey, yarın beni Ron zannedecek!"

"Ginny!" diye kahkahayla karışık bir çığlık attı Hermione, "emin ol, Harry seninle Ron'un arasındaki farkı biliyor.. Ve ayrıca gayet güzel göğüslerin var, Merlin'e şükürler olsun ki Ron'un aksine.."

"Yok! Oğlan çocuğu gibiyim! Senin gibi uzun değilim ben! Ne belim var ne kalçam, şuraya bak!" Yorganın altından bir çift bacak uzandı. "Kas yaptım resmen!! Cidden Harry bende ne buluyor anlamıyorum, benim gibi altı Weasley daha var.."

Hermione güldü, pikenin üzerinden yuvarlak kafayı okşadı. "Harika saçların ve gayet kıvrak, atletik bir vücudun var Ginny-.."

"Hayııııır!.. Hayır hayır bunları sadece beni rahatlatmak için söylüyorsun! Mahvoldum ben! Mahvolduuum!!"

Kumral genç kızın sesi yükseldi, "Hiç de değil!! Kaslı olabilir ama dümdüz bir karnın var üstelik ben seninkiler kadar biçimli bacak başka kimsede görmedim. Ayrıca Harry bunları benden daha iyi bilmesi gerekir, sabahtan akşama dek Quaffle peşinde uçan sizsiniz!"

Yeni batmış güneş renginde bir surat pikenin altından çıktı, son derece ciddi bir sesle konuştu. "O halde beni Harrymişsincesine öp!"

Hermione'ın kahkahası odada çınladı, genç Gryffindor az kaldı yataktan devriliyordu. "Ne?!"

Gerçekten de güneşten tunç rengini almış yüzdeki bal rengi gözler, bozulmuşcasına çatılarak, her zamanki gibi doğal bir kumrallık taşıyan kıza döndü. "Hadi ama!! Başka bunu isteyebileceğim kız kardeşim yok Hermione! Kendime güvene ihtiyacım var benim!! Beni Harrymişsincesine ya da ben Ronmuşum gibi öp!! O kadar zor olmayacaktır zaten, saçımı saklasam yeter!"

Hermione hala gülüyordu. "Ginny, ben de seni çok seviyorum ama öpmeyeceğim."

Kızıl kafa mızmızlandı. "Bir buçuk yıldır öpülmedim ben! Nasıl bir şey olduğunu bile unuttum! Harry'nin bütün yüzüne salyalarımı akıtacağım ve beni sonsuza dek terk edecek! Hah, nasıl sevgiliyim değil mi ama harika bir savaşçı ama berbat bir öpücü!"

Hermione gözlerini devirdi, sonra sırıtarak karşısındaki küçük, çilli yüzü avuçlarının arasında sıkıştırıp, dudaklarına sesli, çabuk bir öpücük kondurdu.

"Al bakalım, hadi artık uyuyabilirsin."

Hermione tekrar kitabını açarken, Ginny resmen ifadesiz bir suratla ona bakıyordu. "Viktor Krum'u da böyle mi öptün sen? Merlin, tamam abimin rezalet olduğunu biliyorum falan ama bu kadarı da cidden yazık."

"Ay Ginny!.."

"E ama-!!!!!"

Hermione, onun itirazını tamamlamasına izin vermeden, kitabını kenara attı, yatağın üzerinde dizlerinin üzerinde doğrularak, hala belden aşağısı pikenin içinde olan genç kızın yüzüne eğildi, iki avucuyla, yumuşak, koyu kızıl saçlarının arasından boynuyla ensesini kavrayarak, gözlerini kapadı, ve diliyle dudaklarının arasından onun çilek tadını çekerek bir öpücük paylaştı, sonra geri çekildi.

Ginny şaşkın şaşkın bakıyordu, Hermione kızardı. "Yeterince iyi miydi?"

"İyi mi?! İyi mi?!!!! Sen nereden öğrendin böyle öpüşmeyi!!!"

"Eh, Victor hiçbir zaman fena değildi.."

"DERHAL bana da bunu öğretiyorsun!!" Hermione protestoyla çığlık atarken, Ginny yatağı yumrukluyordu, "Yoksa kendini Astronomi kulesinden atacağım, yemin ederim Hermione!"

Hermione kitabını huzur içinde okuyabilme hayallerini çoktan geride bırakmıştı, kızgın bir arghh çekti. Onun çoktan ikna olduğunu gören Ginny resmen yatağın içinde zıplayarak doğruldu, kararlı bir ifadeyle çıplak dizlerinin üzerinde Hermione'ye yaklaşırken, ona bol gelen gri tişörtünün alt ucunu göbeğinin üstünde bağlıyordu, sonunda poposunun üzerine oturup öteki Gryffindor'a baktı. "Bununla Harry'i çılgına çevireceğim hayatta beni bırakmayacak. Evet nasıl yaptın!"

Hermione onun inatçı ifadesine bakarak bir an tekrar güldü, sonra genç kızın kollarını alarak, kendi, ince mavi askılı beline sardı, tepeden toplanmış saçlarıyla, birazcık daha uzun gözükerek, minik çilli yüze tüm dikkatini verdi. "Gözlerini kapıyorsun. Kapat. Normal öpecekmişsin gibi başlıyorsun, ama sonra ağzımı açacağım, sen de dilini gezdireceksin. Tüm dilini sokmaya çalışma, Harry'i boğmana gerek yok. Sadece biraz tadımı alacaksın. Yap bakalım."

Ginny itaatkarca gözlerini kapatarak, kumral kızın dediklerini aynen uyguladı, hafifçe alt dudağını dudaklarının arasından bırakarak, geri çekildi. Hermione'nin tadı aynı kokusu gibiydi, yumuşak, sevgi dolu bir tat. Ginny puanlaması için beklerken, hala gözleri yarı kapalı olan Hermione, mmlayarak onaylamayla arada kalma arası bir ses çıkardı.

"Oldu mu?"

"Eh, ilk sefer için fena değil."

Ginny bal rengi gözlerini kocaman açtı. "Fena değil mi? Gösteririm ben sana!" Dedi, Hermione gülerken, kızıl Gryffindor, tüm gücüyle onun dudaklarına yapıştı, Ginny tüm marifetini döktürürcesine, kızın dudaklarını emiyordu, hah, Krum veya değil, Weasley kızı da öyle pek tecrübesiz sayılmazdı, sıcak bir el, hafifçe protesto edercesine, onu tişörtünden açıkta kalmış belinden ittiriyordu, Ginny gıdıklanarak güldü, kıvrıldı, vücudu, Hermione'nin ince yapılı, düzgün bedenine yaslandı, bir süre sonra zayıf bir inleme kopunca, Ginny Hermione'nin pes ettiğini anlayarak dudaklarının arasına güldü.

Tam o sırada, yan taraflarından pat diye açılan bir kapı ve heyecanlı bir erkek sesi duyuldu. "Hey, Hermione, bak ne keşfettik-.. Yüce Merlin aşkına!!"

Hermione ve Ginny aynı anda çığlığı bastı, onlardan iki saniye sonra da banyo kapısından, Ron haykırmaya başladı, yanında ise Harry, elinde Çapulcu Haritasıyla yüzünde eşsiz bir dehşet ve şok ifadesiyle duruyordu, Harry de haykırmaya başlamadan önce, kızlar kendilerini yatağın arkasına attılar, birinden "Hayıııııır!" çığlığı da koparken, kızlar yatakhanesinin girişinde duran şövalye zırhı kükredi, Harry, Ron'u kenara ittirirken, kafasına sağlam bir darbe yedi, genç adam inleyerek yere yıkıldı, Ginny ciyakladı.

"Harry!!!"

Şövalye zırhı hala kükreyip titreyerek iki erkeğe bakarken, Ron dehşetle demir döküntüsüyle boğuşuyordu. "Ne yapıyordunuz siz öyle?!!!!"

Onunla aynı anda Hermione, yatağın arkasından ayağını yere vurdu. "Burası kızlar yatakhanesi, nasıl girdiniz buraya!!!"

"Çapulcu Haritasıyla!! Bize gizli bir geçit gösterdi!! VE HEY!! BU BENİM KIZ KARDEŞİM VE ONU ALMADAN GİTMİYORUM!!" diyerek şövalye zırhını tüm gücüyle itti Ron, zırh sonunda son bir titremeyle, hareketsiz kaldı.

"Ah tanrım, ne yaptık biz?? Harry, iyi misin??"

Ron'un canavar bakışıyla Ginny ancak yatağın arkasından başını uzatabilirken, yerdeki siyah saçlı baş inledi.  "Evet.. iyiyim.. Hogwarts'da bu kadar yıldız olduğunu yeni öğrendim fakat.."

Bir elinde hala şövalye zırhının bir kolunu tutan Ron, şaşkın şaşkın bir yerde inleyen arkadaşına, bir yatağın arkasından köpüren, yarı çıplak Hermione ile kızkardeşine baktı, yüksek sesle boğazını temizledi. "Biri bana burada neler olduğunu açıklayacak mı?!!"

Ginny kükredi. "Harry'nin iyi olduğundan emin olmadan asla!!"

"Daha sonra da asla!!" diye tüm gücüyle itiraz etti Hermione. "Bakma buraya Ron!!"

Kulakları kızarmaya başlayan Ron, eğilerek Harry'nin oturmasına yardım etti, sonra da karar verdi. "Gidip yardım getireceğim, birinin kafana bakması lazım.. kıpırdama, Harry." dedi, ve çoktan yatağın üzerinden eğilen Ginny'i kolundan yakaladı. "Ve sen de benimle geliyorsun, genç bayan!"

Sadece gri bir tişörtle duran, o da üzerinden kaymış, koyu pembe, takım iç çamaşırlarını ele veren Ginny, yenik fakat gururlu bir ifadeyle kollarını kavuşturarak inat etti. "Gelmiyorum! Harry'i bu halde bırakamam!"

"Oh ben de seni _bu halde_ Harry'le bırakmayacağım!!" diyen Ron, bir hamlede kızı yakalayarak, kucakladı, ve resmen sürükleyerek, Ginny tüm gücüyle çırpınırken odadan çıkardı. Şimdi odada sadece kafasında koca bir şiş oluşan Harry ve yatağın arkasından minik bakışlar atan Hermione kalmıştı, genç kız inledi. "Çok çok çok özür dilerim Harry.."

Zayıf bir ses inledi. "Ahhh.. önemli değil Hermione.. sadece.. yalvarırım yerinden kımıldama.. az önce gördüklerimden sonra daha fazlasını kaldırabileceğimi sanmıyorum.."

"Yemin ederim, katiyen, asla, kesinlikle bir şey yapmıyorduk Harry, Ginny sana deliler gibi aşık, ben sadece bir şey gösteriyordum!.."

Yatakhanenin kapısı bir kez daha açıldı, içeri koşarak Ginny girdi. "Ron'u tekmeledim ve ısırdım. Ah Harry.." diyen genç kız, üstüne başına aldırmadan, yerdeki gözleri kapalı genç adamın yanına eğiliyordu ki, homurdanan, sarı gümüş bir kafa, az önce Harry'le Ron'un girdiği yerden uzandı, uykudan çatlak bir sesle sızlandı. "Adam gibi bir uyku uyuyamayacak mıyız şurada? Noluyor yahu?"

Ginny ciyaklayarak, Hermione'nin yanına bir koşu koparırken, Draco hala kapalı gözlerini ovuşturuyordu, sonra mavi-gri gözleri açıldı, şaşkınlıkla yerde inleyen Harry'e baktı. "Potter?"

Şövalye zırhının kopuk parçası tekrar öfkeyle titremeye başlayınca, yerde yatan Harry ve yatağın arkasından iki kız sesi, aynı anda ciyakladı. "Zırha dokunma!"

Draco Malfoy kaşlarını çatarak az önce çığlık atan yatağa baktı, zırhtan uzaklaştı. "Pekiii.. neler oluyor?"

Kırmızı Gryffindor karyolasının arkasından, boğuk, tekdüze bir cevap geldi. "Harry ve Ron gizli bir geçit bulmuşlar ve kızlar yatakhanesine açıldığını fark etmemişler."

"Ah, demek henüz yeni fark ettiler.." diye mırıldandı Draco, kendi kendine başını sallayarak, "peki sen ve Granger yatağın arkasında, altı mı yoksa?.. Ne yapıyorsunuz tam olarak _orada?_ "

Hermione hafif bir sesle ımmladı. "Tam olarak giyinik sayılmayız.."

"Evet.." diye hızla ekledi Ginny. "Ama aklına kötü şeyler gelmesin, tamamen kızlar arası bir şekilde.."

"Abla kardeş diyelim daha çok.."

"Evet, evet kesinlikle.."

Siyah saçlı, yeşil gözlü genç adam yüksek sesle inledi, Draco'nun yüzü bir an garip bir ifadeye büründü, sonra genç Slytherin kendini toparlayarak, boğazını temizledi, Harry'e döndü. "Ve sanırım Ron da Harry'i burada bırakıp yardım getirmeye gitti öyle mi?"

"Aynen."

Draco sabırsız bir ses çıkardı, sonra, artık iyice yatağın altına girmiş kızların görebildikleri kadarıyla, sarı bir kafa eğilerek, yerde inleyen Harry'nin kalkmasına yardım etti, onu tam da altında durdukları yatağın üzerine taşıdı. "Kafanda koca bir şiş var. Neyse ki önemli bir şeye benzemiyor, düzeltebilirim.. Uyuyordum, asamı odada bıraktım, seninki nerede Granger, hah-"

Panik dolu bir ses atıldı. "Yatağın yanında AMA DİKKATLİ-"

"ŞANGIRR!"

"Oh tanrım bu koku da ne??"

"Fred ve George'un yaptığı iksir! El koymuştum!"

"Merlin, yoksa o lanet şişe mi?!" Ginny dehşetle nefesini tutarak, hızla üzerindeki tişörtün eteğini burnuna kapadı. "Sakın nefes alma Hermione!!!"

Hermione bir an çaresizce çırpındı, sonra hızla üstündeki mavi atleti çıkararak, Ginny'i taklit etti, şimdi gri şortu ve beyaz, yarım atlet sporcu üstüyle kalmıştı, ikisi de öksürerek yatağın altından fırladılar, ve az kaldı birbirlerinin üzerine devriliyorlardı.

Mor bir bulutun içinde kalan, Draco ve Harry, Hermione'nin yatağının üzerinde, birbirlerini yercesine öpüşüyorlardı, kızlar şoktan bir an nefes almayı unutarak iki genç adama bakakaldılar. Ginny şu anda salyaları akmıyorsa, başka hiçbir zaman akmayacağına yemin edebilecekken, Hermione yasak bir şey yaparken yakalanmış gibi bir ifadeyle gözleri irileşmişti, bir an sonra toparlanarak kendine geldi, ve hızla kızıl saçlı genç kızın kolunu sarstı.

"Ginny! Ginny!!!! Derhal bir karşı-büyü bulmalıyız!!"

Üzerine abanmış, bir şeyler mırıldanan Draco'nun altından Harry'nin inlemesi duyulurken, Ginny bir an feleğini şaşırdı, tüm kan yüzüne hücum ederken, kekeledi. "Um.. ne?"

"GINNY!"

"Tamam, tamam!! Bu şeydi, bu.. tamam!! Lavanta kokusu!! İçinde lavanta olmalıydı, George'u bahçeden keserken görmüştüm.."

Hermione deli gibi iksir kitaplarını karıştırmaya başladı. "Başka ne tozu vardı?"

"Gri bir şey, aytozu değil, ona benziyordu.."

"Kaya tuzu??!"

"Hayır, hayır başka bir şeydi.. daha kıvamlı bir şey.. laçka özüne bak bakayım!!"

"Bu muydu??"

"Evet!!!!"

"Fiziksel temas! En güçlü aşk sıvılarından!! Karşı büyüyle durdurulabilir!"

Ginny bu sırada derhal başka bir kitap açmıştı, rüzgar gibi hızla okuyordu. "Erkeğin seksapalite olarak çekilmediği bir kadın tarafından öpülmesi gerektiği yazıyor!!"

İki genç kız, dönüp yatağa baktılar, Harry doğrulmuş, bu defa o, Draco'nun üzerine abanıyordu, vahşi öpüşme ve hırlama sesleri yataktan koparken, Hermione bir an titredi, Ginny küt diye kitabı kapatarak, hırladı. "Ben Malfoy'u hallederim, sen Harry'i al."

Kızıl kız, Harry'sine yapışmış gibi ihtirasla öpüşen, üstteki sarışının kolundan tuttuğu gibi yataktan çekti, pek de nazik olmayan bir hareketle duvara çarparak dudaklarına yapıştı. Beklediğinin aksine, Malfoy oldukça büyük bir güçle geri ona karşılık veriyordu, fakat dudaklarında hala Harry'nin tadı vardı.

Bu fırsattan yararlanan Hermione ise, Harry'nin tişörtünün yakalarından yakalamış, yatağın üzerine tek diziyle abanarak, eğilmiş, ve Ginny'ninkine benzer bir öpücüğü, tüm gücüyle genç adamın dudaklarına yapıştırmıştı.

Kapı son kez açılarak geriye çarptı.

Draco durdu, geri çekilerek şaşkınlıkla Ginny'e baktı.

Hermione'nin yatağı üzerindeki iki arkadaş, bir an birbirlerine bakakaldılar, sonra Harry boğuk bir ses çıkardı, Hermione ne kadar giyinik olduğunu fark ederek inledi, Ron şövalye zırhını yıktı.

Draco ilk kez yüzüne kan bastığını açık bir şekilde hissedebiliyordu ve bu da ımmlayarak tişörtünü iyice aşağı çekiştiren Ginny yüzünden değildi. "Oh hayıııır... Hayır hayır..."

Harry işkence görüyormuş gibi bir ses daha çıkararak ikisine bakıyordu.

Ginny, odanın öteki ucundan bir koşu kopararak ona ulaştı, dudaklarına kocaman bir öpücük kondurarak, kriz geçiren genç adamı odadan dışarı sürükledi.  

Saçları artık tepesinden dökülen Hermione, bir eli belinde, ötekisi kapıya yönelik, alev saçan gözlerle, odadaki iki erkeğe tüm gücüyle haykırdı. "Dışarı, dışarı, DIŞARI!!!!!"

Ron hala irileşmiş gözlerle şövalye zırhına tutunurken, Draco sersemlemiş bir ifadeyle bakıyordu, sonra kimse onu durduramadan, odanın ortasında ayağını yere vuran, öfkeden kızarmış genç kızı yakaladığı gibi, ayaklarını yerden kesti, dilinin ve dudaklarının tüm gücüyle onu öptü.

Hermione ciyaklayarak Draco'nun kollarından yere inerken, öfkeyle titreyen şövalye zırhından geriye kalanlarına bu defa Ron eşlik etmeye başlamıştı, mosmor bir ifadeyle Malfoy'a baktı. 

Draco elleriyle yüzünü kapatarak, ölüyormuş gibi bir sesle geldiği yoldan dışarı çıktı. Hermione ağzı açık, dudakları kızarmış, üzerinde sadece gri şortu ve beyaz, yarım bir üstle, tam karşısındaki Ron'a bakakaldı, sonra inleyerek kırmızı pikeyi başının üzerine çekti.

Ron bir an yatağın üzerindeki kırmızı tepeciğe baktı, sonra derin bir iç çekerek, pikenin üstünden kolunu genç kızın arkasına dolayarak, ona sarıldı. Koyu kırmızı pike, duyulmaz bir minnet mırıltısıyla, başını onun göğsüne yasladı.


End file.
